The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the integrated circuit (IC) industry, memory density, measured for example as the number of bits per unit area, continues to increase significantly. The increase of the memory density as well as an increase in the number of bits on a chip can lower memory yield, and also increase memory test time.